Kronos (Riordan)
Summary Kronos (also spelled as Cronus) is the King of the Titans and the most powerful child of Gaea. He is one of the most powerful beings in the Percy Jackson Universe. Kronos is the main antagonist in Percy Jackson and the Olympians, being directly responsible for some of the major events in the series, such as the Second Titanomachy. Kronos is the Titan Lord of Time, Evil, and Harvest. His Roman counterpart is Saturn. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, possibly far higher | At least High 4-C, likely higher Name: Kronos, Cronos, Titan King Origin: Percy Jackson and The Olympians Gender: Male Classification: Titan of Time, Evil, and Harvest Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 8), Hypnokinesis, Dream Manipulation, Possession, Transmutation, Energy Projection, can enhance his vessel's durability, can survive without a physical body, Soul Manipulation (His scythe can sever his enemies' souls from their bodies with a single touch), Regeneration (At least Low-High, albeit over time, but only if is scattered into essence first), Limited Metacognition (Kronos is capable of knowing that someone is viewing him in a dream or a vision. However, he cannot break the fourth wall), Limited Ice Manipulation (His mere presence drops the temperature to freezing), Limited Darkness Manipulation, Limited Electricity Manipulation (Hit Thalia, Zoe and Percy's car with a bolt of lightning to manipulate Thalia Grace into thinking Zeus wants to kill her) Attack Potency: At least Island level, possibly far higher (He is stated to be vastly superior to the strongest demigods, although the extent of his powers wasn't shown) | At least Large Star level (He would make Typhon "look like a playground bully", who can fight off all the Olympian Gods) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+, possibly far higher | Massively Hypersonic+ movement speed. Speed of Light attack speed. Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Comparable to the Olympian gods) Lifting Strength: At least Class E, possibly far higher | At least Class E, possibly far higher Striking Strength: At least Island Class, possibly far higher | At least Large Star Class, likely higher Durability: At least Island level, possibly far higher (Effortlessly shrugged off being impaled by Hephaestus's throne) | At least Large Star level, likely higher, immortality and the nature of his true form make him difficult to kill Stamina: Unknown, but at least Very High (Superior to demigods.) | Godly (Survived being sliced into a thousand pieces and thrown into Tartarus, where he survived for Millenia) Range: Extended melee range with his scythe, at least city wide with time manipulation (He could freeze New York and outside in time), possibly far higher Standard Equipment: His scythe (Can be used to destroy the bodies of immortals) Intelligence: High, he orchestrated his own revival from in his weakest state, from the depths of Tartarus and was very close to destroying Olympus alongside his Titan army. He manipulated many demigods into joining his army to oppose the Olympians. Weaknesses: His vessel vastly limits his powers. If Luke Castellan dies, his essence would be scattered | Extremely arrogant and prideful. Can be permanently defeated if his essence is scattered Key: While possessing Luke Castellan | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Percy Jackson Category:Evil Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Possession Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4